Gift of Ignorance
by Lonelygreydog
Summary: Arthur is a guardian for a small town near the dark forest. His job isn't easy since monsters are a constant threat. But his job is the least of his problems. Arthur loses his wings and is forced to team up with mortals to receive missing artifacts that determine the fate of the world, they are also the only way Arthur can return home.(Britannia angel) (UsUk) (One sided Ameripan)


Arthur sighed in relief as the fierce wind tugged on his wings, pulling up so he didn't fall from the sky. Arthur was still getting used to his useless clumsy wings and they have been nothing but trouble since he started flying. But none the less it was still his job to be on lookout for any danger. Looks like we have to work together for once, He thought looking at the feathered mess sticking out of his back.

Arthur was starting to not hate his new job. He had to look after the mortals in a lonely little town near Mayredle. His task was pretty simple, if the humans needed him to help them, he helped. They thanked him and he brought their thanks (now in the form of a magic orb) to a giant tree to help it grow. Arthur had heard it used to be a little sapling, but now it was huge, the trunk's base was easily the size of the town he looked after.

"Today doesn't seem too disastrous." Rhonen stared off into the horizon flying slightly over the waterfall crashing below them.

"No, it is actually quite peaceful." Arthur spoke to soon and was pulled by the wind. Flapping his wings in vain, Arthur struggled to regain his positioning. Arthur tumbled a bit, falling towards the ground. Arthur's heart beat a hundred miles per hour as he spiraled downward. Right when Arthur finally accepted his fate of dying and stopped struggling with his wings, he was pulled up by his wrist. All Arthur could hear for a while was the sound of his heart trying to flee from his chest.

"Your wings are going to be the death of you."Rhonen sighed, releasing Arthur's wrist from his tight grasp. Arthur let go of the breath he didn't know he was holding when Rhonen looked back at the horizon breaking their eye contact. Arthur really did hate his mentors disapproving glare. It was a look he was all too familiar with. "Are you sure you are ready to be a guardian? You are the youngest person to uptake the job and you don't seem ready for this…"

"You don't think I can do it?" Arthur asked, slightly hurt. Rhonen looked at his apprentices pained expression and sighed.

"Look," Rhonen placed his hands on Arthur's shoulders, "I think you would be a great guardian if you worked hard to prepare yourself. Right now you just aren't ready. We can finish up today, but afterward I would talk to Vash about taking another training course."

"Vash said I was ready for this!" Arthur protested, crossing his arms like a pouting human child. "You just don't like me because I was given the job at a younger age than you." Arthur snapped.

"You don't have the job yet, young man. I would have an attitude adjustment and remember your rank. You still have to work under my wing before you are given the job. And I wouldn't-" Rhonen was interrupted by a human plea for help. "Did you hear that? Looks like you have a chance to prove your worth."

(((888)))

It had been bitter cold since October. The winds never really did die down; they weren't a kind force, definitely not kind enough to give the poor creatures on the land a break. Though the harsh conditions, the people of Andria found ways to make the most of the cold months. Holidays like the harvest festival were kids dressed up in costumes and begged for candy, or the Winter Veil where people exchange gifts were created in order to make the half year less miserable. At the moment it was November, so there wasn't any holidays so the people would have to suffice until December.

Though bland and boring during winter, most of Andria was lively compared to Creekwood. Since the harsh cold, people haven't really left their homes. There was never many adventurers visiting, or much crime in the first place, and now town life and the market nearly ceased by now. Every one was inside by the fire, only leaving the house to shop occasionally or work.

Everyone except Alfred.

Alfred pulled his cloak closer to his body as an attempt to fight the fierce cold. He shivered as wind blew through his cloak, making him the hairs on his arms stick up. Alfred rubbed his numb arms with his hands, only slightly warming them up. Alfred's wasn't focused on anything particular. The blonde was just sick of being cooped up like an animal.

The air was crisp and fresh since it had just rained. It had been raining a lot recently, more than it usually did in the autumn months. Alfred inhaled, the most air feeling refreshing in his lungs. His eyes traveled upward to the sky. There was no sun since neverending grey covered what was blue not too long ago, making it seem much colder than 8 degrees.(Sorry Americans, Celsius)

Alfred shivered again as the wind slightly picked up. Alfred's slightly staggered when his foot got caught on an uneven part of the path. He sighed and continued walking ignoring the fact that he looked like a complete klutz. Alfred's shoulders tensed when he heard light footsteps behind him. This is just my imagination. _Ghosts aren't real, just keep walking._ Alfred tried to calm himself with these thoughts but it just made him more scared of what was following him.

The footsteps grew louder and louder until he could swear the person was right behind him. Alfred dared to look over his shoulder. What he saw made him laugh. "Hey Matthew! You really scared me there. What are you doing out here?"

Alfred's twin smirked before responding. "I scared you, eh? I bet you would run home crying if you heard a twig snap." Matthew put his hand on Alfred's shoulders only to have him slightly jump out of fear. Matthew laughed. "Seriously Alfred, What's gotten into you? You have to be more brave. Be a hero!"

"I-I will. I mean, I am! I aint scared of nothin' and you remember that." Alfred pushed Matthew hand off his shoulder and slightly veered away from the path. They both walked in silence for the longest time. The wind was the only thing making sound and it was irritating Matthew. Matthew wanted to be louder than the wind. He wanted to be louder than the thunder. He wanted to be louder than everything, especially his brother. Matthew closed his eyes to listen to the creek that they were heading towards. When he opened his eyes they were right outside a forest.

"Alfred…. W-We aren't g-going into the forest, r-right?" Matthew stammered while taking a step back. "B-because if y-you are, I-I am going to tell mom."

"Come on Mattie, you were the one who told me not to be so scared." Alfred smirked and took a step into the forest. "See, nothin' happened. I am perfectly fine!"

"Alfred, there are monsters in there. I don't want you getting hurt." Matthew eyed the forest wearily before taking another step back. There was a long awkward pause before anything else was said. "Please don't go in there."

"Remember, I am a hero and I can take any monster who dares enter my path. I-"

"Alfred this is so stupid of you! You are not a hero! Stop acting so childish!" Matthew tapped his foot, waiting for Alfred to come out of the forest. Matthew smirked. "I also wouldn't want the ghost to see you~"

"W-what! I was never told that there were any g-ghosts in here.."Alfred took a step out of the forest, nearly tripping in the process. "I-I think I am going to go home now. Do you w-want to come with me Mattie?"

Matthew laughed and pulled Alfred away from the forest by his arm. "Yeah, sure. I'll get you some ice cream when we get back." Alfred grinned at the promised his brother made. The only thing Alfred liked more than ice cream was well, nothing. The brothers happily made their way towards the path when they heard howling. Matthew turned around to be greeted by a giant feral wolf licking his lips. "A-Alfred. W-What should we do?"

"Run!" Alfred grabbed Matthews hand and started darting towards the path.. The only thing Alfred noticed was the road ahead of them. _Don't look behind me. Don't look behind me. Don't look be-_

"Alfred.. HELP!" Alfred blood became cold. Why hadn't he noticed Matthews hand being torn away from his own?

(((888)))

Arthur flew towards the human who called for help. His wings for the first time obeyed his commands, he was actually flying instead of falling. He reached the humans faster than he had ever flown before. The scene before him was a mess. There was a large rabid dog attacking a little blonde child. Behind the Wolf was another child who was slightly taller and had better build. He was trying to lure the dog away from whom Arthur guessed was his brother. Arthur dove into the fight, using a sword to lash at the creature. Arthur wasn't very successful at hurting the wolf, but he did distract it for a second. The wolf looked up at Arthur for a brief second before swiping his paw at him. Arthur flew back with the force and was smacked against a tree.

Arthur felt a shock throughout his entire body and fell limp. Arthur concentrated all his strength to cast a spell to kill the beast. The magic blast hit the beast just in time to save the younger twin. Arthur moaned, letting blackness take over his vision.

Arthur was no longer in the mortal realm. He a child again. Arthur was sitting in the sanctuary with his eldest brother eating the peaches that grew in the orchard. His brother smiled at him and ruffled up his hair. "Your cute when you don't talk you little punk."

"Do you want me to talk then? I can talk all the time if it annoys you that much" Arthur looked up at his brother who was now laughing.

"Why do you love to annoy me so much?" Alistair ruffled up Arthur's hair again and smirked. Arthur just looked up at his brother and shrugged. Arthur looked back down at the half eaten peach in his hand then brought his gaze up to the setting sun. Alistair noticed this, smiling sadly before talking again. "Mother used to always watch the sunset with us. Every night we would sit out, looking at the sun until it sunk under the mortal's land. She would tell us stories about the constellations as each one entered the darkening sky. I could name every single star and tell their tale." Alistair sighed. "She would be so proud of you right now. I wish she was here to see you…"

Arthur looked up at his eldest brothers saddened expression, feeling guilty for making him think of their mother. "You were so small when she died." Nothing else was said. Both of them looked out into the sky as the tips of the sun disappeared under the horizon. Arthur looked up into the dark sky looking for the stars Alistair had talked about. At that point there were only a few stars dotted lightly across the sky, but as time past there were thousands upon thousands of stars that it made the sky look more like magic than anything. Arthur wasn't sure how Alistair could even remember a fifth of the star, let alone his boast that he could name all the stars. Looking up at the stars again, Arthur decided that he liked the stars. A small smile found it's way on the child's lips.


End file.
